Don't Lie to Me
by DarkDreams55
Summary: One not so sunny day Naru receives a phone call from a crying Mai and is so on his way to rescue her but will the need to comfort her be deeper then he originally thought? One shot turned into a short story.
1. Chapter 1

The sky was cloudy, grey and a warm wind whipped my black hair about making it sting my face. This weather didn't bother me, and in many ways this was my favorite kind of weather. Not too cold or hot, just warm. The clouds threatened rain but did not seem to want to make due with the threat of turning this eerily, calm, peaceful day into a summer storm.

I had just opened the door to my office when the phone on Mai's desk rang; I sighed then walked over and picked it up. "Shibuya Psychic Research," I chanted the greeting.

"Naru," a sad lonely voice answered me. I knew who it was instantly.

"Mai," I mocked her.

"Um, I was wondering if I could see you," her voice seemed to falter more with each word.

"Mai, what's wrong? Where are you?" I was starting to get worried now. The worst case scenarios zipped inside my head but I forcefully pushed them back trying not to make such a big deal of a situation I knew nothing about. She sniffled back tears.

"Um, I-sngh-I'm at my school-sngh-outside the front gate." She was breathing hard and I could tell she had been crying. Anger bubbled up inside me, forcing its way to the top of my throat.

"I'm coming to get you, stay right where you are," my was voice deep and commanding. I heard a dismal 'okay' before hanging up the phone. I tried to calm myself as I locked the office back up and sped walked to my car. I threw the door open and turned the key, starting the engine with a roar. I didn't even fasten my seatbelt; just slammed the door, put my foot on the gas petal and headed straight in the direction of Mai's school. Who or what had ever made Mai this upset would pay dearly.

About half way there the clouds made good on their earlier threat and started to pour rain down on Tokyo. The cold droplets from the heavens slatted onto my wind shield leaving trails of translucent haze in their wake, I growled in frustration as I watched the wind shield wipers flick the water away only to leave my view to the outside world, fogged. I sighed in annoyance and gave up on see the road clearly.

I drove until I saw Mai's sobbing figure, standing guarded on the edge of the sidewalk. She had her head down, and her arms wrapped around her body. Whether she was shaking from the cold rain against her bare legs and sopping clothes that now clung to her thin body or from her weeping I did not know. I rolled down the window and shouted her name, when she hadn't noticed I was there. Her head shot up and she hurried toward my car only having to take three steps. She pulled the door open and swung inside, once she shut the door I sped off.

I could see where her tears had left trails of sorrow that stained her red cheeks and bits of her dark auburn hair stuck obsessively to her pale face. Her eyes gazed out into the cold unforgiving world, sadness and betrayal swam around in her beautiful, deep amber eyes which were still moist and in danger of spilling over. I did not want to ask her but the pain of not knowing was going to kill me. She leaned her head against the window emotionless and blank faced, as the rain pattered the window, extending our awkward silence and deepening my need for answers.

"Mai, what happened," I finally demanded. She looked over at me with those big sorrowful eyes, blinked, then pitifully laid her head back down again.

"Turn left here," was all she said in response. I sighed in irritation and tugged on the steering wheel. It was only a few moments until Mai filled in the silence.

"Naru, why do guys say one thing, and then do something completely different?" Her voice was monotone, lifeless, and so unusually sad it made me flinch.

"What do you mean?" I said glancing at her then turning back to the road managing to keep my composure.

"My boyfriend cheated on me. He said that he loved me but then he went and fucked another girl." Tears started to trickle down her face but her body stayed stiff and lifeless showing no other sign that she was upset. I mauled over her answer pulling on it and analyzing every word. Jealousy pricked the back of my head as I thought of a man with Mai and then the anger began to bubble up once more at the thought of him cheating on her. I sighed pensively not exactly knowing what to say to comfort her.

"Huh, I'm not sure what to tell you, but that some guys are lying jerks," that was the best I could come up with? The words that flew from my lips screeched as they skidded and I could hear the crash leaving me to, seconds later, in my mind wince at the idiocy of my reply. She whipped her head to me making droplets fling off the tips of her saturated hair and splash onto the dashboard.

"Like you?" Her tone was poisonous and lethal, making me think more heavily about my next statement.

"No. I don't waste time lying." I had managed to keep on my calm, cold façade but inside my mind was scraping at every corner to think of something, anything to ensure I would still have my life by the end of this arduous car ride. Turning to avoid the murder in her eyes I spotted her apartment and stopped just at the curb.

"What about that time at Urado's mansion when you didn't even tell us that you where really just trying to expose a fraud, making us all believe that we where there for an exorcism!" Her eyes burned with rage and distrust but I knew that she was only venting anger that wasn't really directed at me so I didn't try to take it heart.

"Mai, that's not lying, that's withholding information." I corrected. This apparently was the wrong answer because her face scrunched in fury as she quickly reached for her seat buckle and released the strap holding her into my car. Then she paused looking for the handle but quickly pulled onto it and shoved opening the door. My hand sprung forward instinctively and grabbed her elbow to yanking her back inside while my other hand unbuckled my seatbelt. She gasped in surprise as her butt hit the seat again and I wrapped my arms firmly around her eliminating her ability to escape. My mouth softly brushed the tip of her ear,

"Mai, even if you refuse to believe a word men say for the rest of your life, know this, you are so beautiful and anyone who doesn't treat you like you are the end-all-be-all isn't worth your time," I slightly relaxed my grip before finishing. "Myself included," she stayed silent for a moment then turned her body to face me. Her thin, delicate features held a shocked expression, her mouth partly open and her eyes wide. The shock only lasted a few more seconds until her deep amber eyes became hooded by her thick eyelashes, and a soft smile played on the edge of her full lips.

"The biggest narcissist in the world says that _I'm _too good for him?" She struggled to take in a breath. "Don't lie to me." She began to turn once more but not before I reached up to those unbelievable lips then placed my thumb casually on her bottom lip and pressed down slightly opening her mouth.

"I told you Mai, lies are a waste of breath for me." I turned her head slowly back toward me then shut my eyes, moved my thumb to clasp her chin and let my unworthy lips collide softly with hers. Her eyelids closed gently and she kindly started to move her mouth, pressing deeper elongating our kiss. I had only meant this to be quick and reassuring but her perfection was too much to pass up, so I kept kissing her and she kept kissing me.

Soon our passion had intensified and my hand had wrapped around the back of her delicate head, we locked lips and our tongues danced. The rain outside lighten a little but because the door was still open, Mai and the passenger side of the car where drenched. I reluctantly came back to reality and could hear the annoying beeping of the safety alarm going off. I pulled back and sat strait in my seat, looking forward.

"You better get a good night sleep and don't be late for work tomorrow." I told her regrettably, but if she where to come to the office and be close enough to touch I don't think I could hold back myself. My heart was already pounding and my head was spinning, I could barely handle her being here now. She needed her space and I needed to hold onto my sanity. I chose to look ahead and not be tempted to peek back at her perfection. I had to keep control over things before I lost sight of why I was really here.

"Do you want to come in for some tea?" she asked innocently. _No! No, I've got more restraint then to comply with this. Just say goodnight and drive away._


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into her apartment and was instantly surrounded by a scent of cherry blossom and something softer but I couldn't put a finger on it. She turned the corner into what I expected was the kitchen. But even as she had physically disappeared from my view I felt Mai's presence swirl all around me. _Dammit. I really have no control whatsoever do I? Oliver Davis you're an idiot, _I scolded myself. Mai's sweet voice invites me to the kitchen just as she was placing the kettle atop the burner. I walk into the small, and now cramped kitchen wanting my eyes to wonder around the living space and memorize my surroundings, to actually look at the place Mai Taniyama lived. This was proving very difficult because I couldn't look at anything else but, Mai Taniyama. I am inches away from her slender body when she reaches her hand to a high shelf in an open cabinet to retrieve the cups for the tea. Her shirt tightens around her breasts and exposes the flesh of her belly leavening nothing to my imagination. I felt my lower body stir, a blush crept up my face to settle on my cheeks. _I'm going to die here aren't I?_

"Just sit over there," she purposes once she finally grabs the cups, (which seemed to take hours). "I'll have the tea ready in a moment." She chirped happily. _At least her mood has lightened. _I thought trying to think optimistically but shook it off. I knew this was not going in a good direction.The bad feeling in my stomach telling me to run while I still could was ignored as I took my place at her table.

I cleared my throat as she lifted the screaming kettle off the searing burner and poured its insides into two identical cups. She twitched her head slightly to tell me she was listening.

"I can't stay long I've got to get back to the office so one cup of tea and I've got to go." The words came out cold making her swing her head toward me quickly. Sadness and panic shot threw her face as if pleading for me to stay. _Dammit! Now I'm back where I started!_ _Why can't I just stop talking! _I shifted my eyes sideways to a plain white wall but that didn't keep her hurt look that was already plastered in my mind from haunting me.She placed a red tinted cup in front of me, the steam rose from it in billows of spearmint that tickled my nose. I moved my eyes to the cup then quickly put my hands around it and conveniently closed my eyes, (so is to not meet her cheerless gaze again) as I brought its rim to my lips letting the fierce, sweet liquid slide down my throat cooling the butterflies in my stomach. I slowly opened my eyes again to find Mai just staring at me with those deep amber eyes; they sparkled in heavy thought in the dim light that kitchen had to offer.

"That's o.k. thank you for picking me up and making me-um-feel better," she whispered, her face blushing awkwardly. My heart pounded like a jackhammer and the butterflies in my belly turned to bees that droned about causing chaos. I set down my cup silently, which was empty now making sure to keep my face blank and frozen. I _needed_ to get out of here. "I don't even remember why I was sad," she remarked with one of her trademark cheerful smiles gliding across her charming face, making the need to keep control of my body that much more dire.

My façade was slipping there was no way I could hold anything back for much longer so I stood, thanked her for the tea, and started for the door. _I need to back to the office anyway, no time for this kind of thing, _I persuaded myself.I had managed to retreat to the front door before I felt a tug on the back of my coat. I didn't dare turn around to face her; if I did, I would be gone, helpless, and would have no more will power to stop me.

"Naru, please stay with me," she whispered. That was it. My mind went blank and her body was all I wanted. My rationality wavered in and out of control only letting me remember curtain pieces of what took place in the next few moments. My lips meeting hers lustfully, my hands against the wall pinning her in, her arms wrapping around my neck, and after that my hands linking around her back, bringing us closer together.

Then we were in her room, on the bed devouring each other's mouths. I hovered above her as our lips melted together. And finally, my hand lifting her shirt higher and higher. _Mai I don't think you know how much I need you. I want to be like this, and always have you by my side. _It was just then that a new thought ran through my head making me release my hold on Mai and pause.

"What's-_pant_-wrong?" She looked at me with lust swirling in the amber eyes I loved so much. Everything was wrong, me being here on top of her precious body, and my lips caressing hers, all of it. I remembered how I had gotten here. She was on the rebound from a boy who had cheated on her. I was only a replacement. She was not my toy and I was not hers. I sighed and with every ounce of strength I could muster I lifted myself from her confused body and attempted to get off the bed. Mai flashed a mixture of panic and weakness as she grabbed my shirt and pulled back hard making me lose my balance and fall back onto her. Tears glistened in her eyes,

"Don't you dare leave me too," she paused to try and keep the tears back and she managed to swallow some of them. "Please," she begged. Every fiber in my being wanted nothing more than to rip off her clothing and have my way but something in the back of my mind told me that this would not make the situation any better for either of us. No matter how much I longed for her or how lonely she was, this was not right. I got up once more and tears started to run down her face. I grabbed her wrists and pushed her down until she lay flat on the bed. I took a shaky, heavy breath, leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

Her silent sob became a quiet cry as I forced my body to leave her where she lay. I paused at the front door briefly as her sobs became louder. I held my head in anguish and just before leaving I tried to look back but could not bear it. I shut my eyes tight and closed the door soundlessly as I exited.

I sat inside my car just staring at the street wondering if what I did was really the right thing. If I was to have my way then she would be the assistant that slept with her boss because she had been dumped. I would be the asshole who took advantage of a girl in pain. No matter how much I wanted Mai to be mine, I didn't want to take her like this. My pride as a man was at stake.

If I was going to be with her it was going to be all me. I would be the one who would draw her nearly to tears, make her smile happily, hear her heart pound or see that red blush across her face when I kissed her sweet lips. Me. I didn't need some dooshbags help. I shoved the key into the ignition and put the car into reverse before shifting forward, this was how it was going to be, no turning back

When the day finally reached its end I was exhausted. I lazily slouched in my computer chair and heaved a deep sigh. Lin had been worried when I wouldn't pick up my phone and had showed up really late. I couldn't come up with anything but the truth so I kept my lips sealed tight. Bou-san and the others were also lazing about the workplace anxious to know about Mai's well being. I ignored their prodding after all I had given them was 'she's sick' for an explanation. I had shut myself up in my office for the rest of the day not leaving for anything, even tea. This was going to be a _very_ long night.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into her room the next afternoon and she lay just where I left her. The only difference was she was now under the comforter. I sighed, strode over to her and shook her shoulder. She opened her pain filled eyes lazily and looked up at me. I swallowed hard. It had only been yesterday that I had denied her.

_Previously!_

Ayako and the rest of the SPR team had been so worried about Mai that they planned to all meet her here and try to comfort her. Knowing that it would not be for the best if everyone found out that I had almost slept with Mai yesterday, I said I would check on her after the office closed for the day. I had had internal conflict arguing like two angry men inside my head all the way there. _No, go home! She's too cute! You will not be able to fight the cuteness! How can you help her if you make the problem worse! Go! She needs to know that she can depend on you!_

_How are you going to win her if you leave her crying like you did? She is vulnerable but that means she will be that much easier to comfort. Plus what's wrong? It's not like she didn't want it. She was begging for you to take her! No one has to know that you slept with your assistant! Just do her and get out all the tension! _

_No! You would be taking advantage of-_Get out! I didn't want to come, but had no other choice. As I walked up to her apartment and opened the door using the emergency key I had her make for me, I knew that not only that I could no longer keep ignoring Mai but that I was not sure if I could hold myself back once seeing her. _This is it, no turning back._

_Back to now!_

I sat on the edge of the bed next to her. She turned her head to face me but said nothing. I took off my coat and flung it on the other side of the bed, but it over shot and slid pathetically onto the floor. I freed a small sigh at my fallen coat then gazed into her eyes. Her mouth had formed into a frown that told me she was upset but not angry with me for yesterday. Her body was guarded but still urged me to explain my presence.

A few moments of awkward silence pushed the words that had been caught in my throat to my mouth. I have no idea what my face looked like to her. I had attempted to put on my cold, blank mask but it was difficult to concentrate with her staring at me with those saddened eyes. I wanted to yell and plead for her to be with me always but cracking now would solve nothing and just make me seem a fool. I cleared my throat of the last words that lingered, and then spoke using the calmest voice possible.

"Mai," It came out deep, desperate and caring all at the same time. Her ears pricked in awareness of the worry in my tone and she began to sit up. I moved further down the bed a bit as to give her some room to sit, (and not be so close to her tantalizing body). Once she was situated she remained silent giving me all of her attention. I didn't know what she was expecting or if what I was about to declare would comfort her at all, but I had to say it.

I thought long and hard about how to kill the silence that filled that room with my words of confession but nothing that sounded right came to my head. I gave up and looked away from those eyes and glued them to her bedroom wall. Mai decided to be the bravest of either of us and spoke first making me feel like a child.

"Naru, I'm sorry for yesterday," I jumped slightly at the suddenness of her voice then clinched my fist in frustration as the contents of her words sunk into my head. _No, I'm the one that's sorry,_ I thought painfully. She took a deep, shaky breath and continued as I cowardly kept my eyes averted. "I shouldn't have been so selfish. Making you come get me like that then asking for you to stay…" she trailed off. Out of my peripheral vision I saw her turn her head, stare out the window and gaze at the setting sun not being able to bear to see my body either. Her eyes twinkled with the purples and reds of said sunset. I needed to say something. She was taking all the blame, when it really was mine. Somehow this revolution softened my heart and I found the words.

"Mai, nothing that happened yesterday was your fault, if anything it was mine," she began to protest but I held up a hand to silence her. "You needed someone to comfort you after a person you cared for had hurt you and I only made the matter worse." I took a long breath then continued. "It was dishonorable to take advantage of you like that-" I had turned to look at her that when she grabbed my face and brought it to hers where she was now kissing me full in the mouth. I tried half-heartedly to protest, partly because I truly hate being interrupted but mainly because this wasn't going in the direction I wanted.

Regardless, I kissed back. I couldn't help it. It was Mai who was kissing me after all and she was the only one I ever wanted to kiss me. My stomach did flips and my heart started to pound in my ears. My body wanted so badly to wrap around hers, I didn't know if I could take this any longer. Her kiss had now gone as deep as yesterdays but was somehow sweeter, happier…hungrier. I needed to breath but didn't want to part from her. However the burning in my lungs made me push back. We both left the kiss panting.

"Naru, that asshole wasn't the reason I wanted to be with you yesterday." She said casually like it was obvious. I eyed her. "Yeah, I was upset and wanted somebody to comfort me because I was hurt but-" she paused slightly to find the right words. "I've always wanted to be with you…" She trailed off again. Her eyes went back to the window not wanting to see my reaction to her confession. Then without changing her tone she spoke again. "You know you could hurt me with your bare hands or you could hurt me with your careless words," she turned her head slowly and locked her glistening deep amber eyes with mine. "But I am lost to you; there's no amount of reason to save me from wanting you." I just stared at her no sure how to react, so she told me.

"Take me because I am yours and will remain yours." She was crying now. Justly, sadly, and beautifully crying. My heart started to ache painfully and I wanted to hold her close to me and tell her that I too, was growing wary of holding back the love that I was all too willing to give to her. "Just let me feel the love you showed me last night, your love. Please for just this once let's not have any background, any prior engagements or morals." Tears collected at the bottom of her chin and she left them there. "Take me, Naru."

I stood up and her head followed me, her eyes pleading with me once again not to leave. I couldn't leave her side now. Not even if my life had depended on it.

I motioned for her to move over then climbed in next to her. I was finished resisting. I grab her waist and held her close to me, then used the sleeve of my black dress shirt to brush away her tears.

"I wouldn't want anything more." Wow, that sounded better in my head. Regardless of how stupid my words had been she smiled and tilted her face upward and met my lips. That was the moment I let things run their course. I let my body do what it wanted and I enjoyed every second of it.

When my hand went to her thigh, that's when I realize she wasn't wearing her skirt anymore. She must have taken it off… A slight blush floated onto my cheeks as I felt around for her hip. She did not stir so I lifted up her shirt just enough to feel her soft skin. I rubbed her pelvic bone and she squirmed at my touch.

I put an arm around her back and gently lowered her to the pillow. Then my body was hovering above her, my chest inches from hers. I paused and left her lips just to look down at her eyes to make sure this was what she really wanted; they sparkled longingly and lustfully. She cracked a tiny smile.

"You're sure taking your sweet time about it." I took that as a challenge and ripped off her shirt. My lips connected with her sweet warm neck as I circled my arms around her back and unclasped her bra, (with difficulty I might add.) It was soon on the floor and my lips left her neck and closed around her hardening nipple. Nothing but soft mumbles escaped from her, I let my hand slide down her warm side and started to play with the elastic of her panties.

"You sure you want this?" I asked her my mouth still around her nipple. She gave me a tiny nod. I smirked and slid her underwear down. Her skin was soft as I ran my undeserving hands over her luscious body, massaging her thighs until they opened up to me like the flower that was hidden inside. I lowered my head to her clit breathing deeply as I took it into my mouth, sucking on it like it was candy. When I heard her moan my heart leapt and I continued my actions only occasionally lowering down to lick up the sweet liquid that leaked from her burning core.

Now I needed to hear more, the delightful moans of pleasure that escaped her lips, I needed more. I slipped a single finger into her greedily then started to plunge it into her creating a rhythm that made her torso lunge upward deepening my reach. I added another finger, stretching out the tight walls of her virgin self. My mind spun with pleasure while my lower body was aching to be inside her. I glanced up to see Mai's face, her eyes were hooded, her mouth opening and closing as she came onto my fingers. I removed them from her still clenching core and lapped up the juices. The salty goodness was delectable but I had better, tastier things buzzing in my dirty mind. Mai beat me to them however, by quickly ridding me of my black shirt while I discarded my black pants and boxers. I positioned myself at her entrance and waited for her signal, which was a quick nod.

I entered her slowly much to my body's dismay. I wanted to be in her so badly, to not wait any longer, but I did anyway for her sake. I felt the barrier of her virginity break and saw tears start to form at the corners of her eyes. I leaned down and met her lips softly, saying nothing, but subconsciously trying to comfort her with a kiss. My body was screaming for me to move, but my mind was still in control, for now, telling me to keep still until she had adjusted. It felt like an eternity when she finally bucked her hips sinking me deeper into her. I comply gratefully and begin to thrust in and out of her. She moaned loudly inside my mouth and I begin to move faster.

I found all the pleasure in the world at that moment, and things seemed complete in a way. I needed her, I needed this.

I drive deeper inside her making her curse my name in pleasure. My body tried to move to autopilot, but I wouldn't let it, I wanted to remember every second of this. I thrust harder and faster as I feel myself coming to my peak. The walls of her core clenched around me and seconds later my seed fills her. My arms wavered in exhaustion a bit before I let myself lower onto of her perfect body. Our skin so slick with sweat we stuck together.

"Naru… I-" She began; I shushed her with a deep, lustful, and wary kiss. I had her, in my arms, in my heart, eternally connected to my soul. I remained inside her not wanting to leave. We where soon sound asleep.

It was 5:02 AM when I finally awoke in the foreign bed alongside Mai. I had unconsciously wrapped my arm around her protectively and her head was tucked safely under my chin. Her breathing was erythematic and soothing; the soft skin of her breasts brushed my chest as she took in air. I could smell her cherry blossom scent enveloping me and I wanted to stay by Mai's side under the warm covers and hold her forever.

No matter how much I tried I couldn't go back to sleep, years of waking up at the same time everyday had been hardwired into my brain and forbid me from staying in bed. My restless self regrettably separated from that beautiful body and started to get dressed. Looking back quickly at the perfection I had just slept with, I started contemplating on whether or not I should wake her up. _No, I'll let her get some sleep,_ I decided. Once I put on my coat I walked over to the side of the bed and leaned over her. My fingers gently tucked her bangs back behind her ear then I softly pressed my lips to her bare forehead.

"I love you." I whispered into her ear. She stirred slightly and mumbled something inaudible, but didn't wake. I took this as my good bye and started out of her room. I smiled when I reached the door frame. I meant what I had said, but I just wasn't sure if Mai could handle knowing that yet. She was so very fragile hearted and I would tell her when she was wide awake, when the time was right. Until then she would just have to deal with knowing it subconsciously. I opened her front door and locked it as I left; keeping her heart tucked close to mine and the small traces of her fragrance that still lingered faintly on my clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

Mai POV

It wasn't until I heard the door shut softly that I opened my eyes and looked around my room. Once I heard his car drive away, that's when I let out high-pitched fan-girl scream. Naru said that he loved me! I could die right now of the happiness that filled my entire body which made my stomach flip and my face red. Not only had he said that he loved me, he was the man I wanted to be with forever. The man of my dreams was mine to hold. I grabbed the pillow that had only minutes ago propped up his handsome head and smothered it. He had said he loved me, and not only that but he had shown me, gently, bravely, and perfectly, shown me what it meant to be loved. What had I done to deserve such I honor? Maybe I was dying in a hospital bed hallucinating on all the drugs they had to put me on, or Naru had really said he loved me! How could my life have gotten anymore perfect!

I got up and started to get dressed, pausing every other moment or so to giggle, then left my apartment in a very upbeat mood. While walking to school I relied on my feet to take me in the right direction as I let my mind wonder…

He hadn't noticed that when he parted from me that I was already awake; I had woken up just a few minutes before him and was secretly studying his pale chest as it would rise then fall. When he started to stir, I pretended to sleep, not knowing how Naru would react to me watching him. He seemed restless and antsy; I soon felt him move and wanted with all my heart for him to stay. What was he thinking? What if I wasn't awake and hadn't felt him take himself out of me or heard him getting dressed? Or felt the tenderness when he casually brushed my bangs back then delicately and passionately kissed my forehead? _I love you too_, I had mumbled softly hoping he would catch it. But what if I hadn't even heard his words of love? The thought made me shudder then I quickly tried to cover my movement up by mumbling and shifting so that the people around me wouldn't notice that I was silently screaming in my head, _Did you know that_ _I'm more in love with you? More than you can even fathom, Oliver Davis! _ I think I would never had forgiven himfor leaving me there alone if I really was asleep, but the magical night he had given to me, made me want to forgive every one of his trespasses.

All day long I couldn't get my mind off my boss and the night we had shared. To all who cared to notice, I was on cloud nine, and didn't think about ever coming down. At last the painstaking wait for the final bell to ring was satisfied, releasing the student body from its prison-like abode. I started to head to SPR immediately almost too anxious to get there and was still throwing around the idea of looking like a complete fool and running all the way there. I left the front gate of my school behind and was about to turn the corner when and hand on my shoulder made me spin around.

The person that stood before me was not somebody I wanted to see: my now ex-boyfriend. He was about a head taller than me, but more lanky then most boys, with dark brown hair, and honey-brown eyes. He was a regular nice guy and that's what made me fall for him in the first place. He was good looking and nice, but it all was an act to him. He had wanted something from me that I wasn't ready to give to him, (which now belongs to Naru), so he went and sot sex from someone else. I raised an eyebrow and scowled. What did he want?

"Mai, I heard from a friend of mine that you cheated on me the other day with some pretty boy dressed in black?" He tried to look hurt but I could tell it was only his ego that had been bruised. I lifted my hand and raised three fingers to his face, my palm facing me.

"One: All you ever wanted from me was sex, so obviously this relationship wasn't going to last forever. Once you got what you wanted you would have left." I lowered my ring finger. "Two: We were done when I found out about you were screwing some other girl." I lowered my index finger leaving my middle to flip him off, "And three: Yes, I was with a pretty boy dressed in black yesterday. And let me tell you I had the best night of my life!" I quickly placed my middle finger on the bottom of my eyelid and pulled down and then stuck out my tongue. I turned around sharply without wanting to see his face again and stomped off leaving the boy behind me speechless.

After I was a good distance away I heard him yell,

"Yeah, well who would want to date a cheating whore anyway?"

_Right back at 'cha, loser, _I thought as I ignored his insult and went back to playing and replaying yesterday in my mind. Walking to the office took longer than usual, torn between the nagging ambition to see my man and the frequent things that would make me stop and relish, I would be late for sure. I couldn't help but be in wonder, the sun unlike yesterday, was out and not a cloud could be seen in the vast blue sky above me. Everything seemed to be smiling, the vibrant flowers that sat in pots on the side of the markets, the cicadas clacking on the trees, and the birds that nested in the roof tops of apartment buildings, sang with joyful and exultant tune. The world seemed just as happy as I was to be in existence.

As I reached the SPR building a train of thoughts burst into my head. Why had Naru left without waking me? Had he known I was awake? Did he want me to know that he loved me? I had to consider all that he had been through the past few days. Before I had him pick me up from school he had shown very little, if not any, sign that he ever felt anything more than friendship toward me. And even after he kissed me in his car and in my apartment he still managed to break away from me and leave. How long had he wanted to kiss me, or hold me, or tell me he loved me, but held himself back? It was rare for Naru to show emotion at all let alone tell somebody he loved them. Naru hadn't wanted me to hear him confession his love, I concluded.

I lowered me head and felt sad for the first time today. He _was_ a man after all, and resisting a woman willing to have sex would defiantly be hard. Even for Naru. Why he didn't want anyone to know his emotions was beyond me, but that was what he wanted so I would let him make the first move.

I walked up the stairs and grabbed the door handle to the office building that contained the man I loved, and then opened the portal to the unpredictable.

Everything was familiar and had the same feel the office always had; it was a place of business. Dropping all my things on my desk, I almost ran to Naru's office door. Before knocking I smiled and decided to make myself a reason to be coming to see him. A few minutes later a returned with a fresh cup of oolong tea, then knocked and waited. After standing for at least thirty seconds I started to get antsy. Balancing the tray with one hand I opened the door to Naru's office. What I found almost made me drop my tray of tea: his office was empty!

Don't tell me he stayed home sick! Or something worse had happened! I left the doorway and set my tray on something solid, then ran to Lin's office where he was busily clacking away at his keyboard.

"Lin!" I said in a panicked tone as I hurried up to the Chinese man not asking to enter his space. The tall man looked up at me in surprise at the sudden burst of energy then waited patiently as I waved my hands in the air and shouted. "Where's Naru? Is he sick! Injured? I need to talk to him right now! It's really important! Do you know where he is!" I paused for his answer and took a couple, much needed, deep breaths.

"He went looking for you. You do know you're almost-," The tall man looked at his watch. "-two hours late?" My jaw dropped. TWO HOURS! We're had the time gone! I ran to the front door and reached for the door handle. Suddenly the door flew open hitting me in the head. The next thing I knew I was on the ground and Naru was standing over me with an annoyed frown.

"You're an idiot, did you know that," he asked raising an eyebrow. I wanted to punch him. The arrogant jerk. He offered a hand and I took it. He helped me to my feet then, not letting go of my hand, led me into his office, ignoring Lin's stare of worry.

After the door was closed I had no idea what was going to happen next. Is he going to yell at me for being late? Is he going to say something about last night? Man, my forehead hurts. I lift up the hand that isn't clasped in Naru's and rub the postnatal goose egg. He quickly realizes that he still has my hand; releases it quickly then turns away from me. Then he takes a deep breath and exhales quickly.

"Mai," he starts softly then quickly hardens his voice, "there is no excuse for two hours late." He turns back to face me his eyes hard and unreadable. I bit my lower lip wanting to immediately apologize but the fact that he was acting like nothing had happened was what made me hold back.

"I just got a little sidetracked is all," I tried to smile sweetly. He didn't buy it.

"Do you know how worried-," he stopped catching himself. He turned from me again. I could feel my cheeks get a little hot. He was worried? Regardless I needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Naru last night-" I started but he cut me off by spinning around and meeting my eyes with a piercing seriousness.

"Last night you said to give up all morals and obligations and I did. It was a moment of weakness, of malarkey, Mai. Just don't think too deeply into it." His words felt like a thousand bee stings. But then the words he had so carefully whispered into my ear, the words that he now contradicted, gave me the strength to keep my tears back and believe that he was lying. I took a deep breath.

"You're right," Naru looked at her in surprise "I did say that. And I guess you're just the kind of person who could never fall in love." Naru seem insulted at my conclusion. His face hardened as he attempted to defend himself.

"That's not true," he said deeply. I was mad now. My heart raced with adrenaline as I reared for the fight.

"Then what's true Naru? The fact that I gave you everything I had last night? Or the fact that you got what you wanted from me?" He opened his mouth to argue but I wouldn't let him.

"Why did I think you were different from that dick that left me in the rain?" Tears overflowed and I felt completely naked in front of Naru. My heart had been rubbed raw and I was completely broken. "Congratulations Naru. You won. You've got everything…ARE YOYU HAPPY NOW!" I screamed. Then I turned to leave, never wanting to see his face again.

In a fraction of a second Naru had grabbed my arm and yanked me back. Shock filled my face as I was freefalling backward. When I hit his chest, he wasted no time wrapping his powerful arms around me. My upper limbs locked to my sides I writhed and thrashed about trying to escape from him but his strength never faltered. More tears escaped and flowed down my face then collected on the carpet below of me. My quiet whimpers turned into quaking sobs, my knees quivered and I somehow couldn't hold myself up anymore.

As my knees gave out Naru fell to the ground with me and held onto me tighter than before, as I cried. I let my head fall in complete gloom. I couldn't fight anymore. I felt him rest his chin on my shoulder.

My heart still pounded, but not out of anger this time, but because of his closeness. Through my running nose I could still smell his natural scent and I wanted to be closer to him. I couldn't explain why, even if my life depended on it. He had my heart. He had me. All of me. And nothing would ever change that. No matter how much I hated him.

"Why would you do this to me, Naru?" I choked trying to hold back a waterfall of tears. "Why?" I wanted an answer. He said nothing as we sat huddled together in the middle of his office floor. We sat in silence for what seemed like hours. The only sound that wisped around the room was my blubbering and his deep breathing.

Finally, he broke the air with words I won't ever forget.

"Outside of SPR I'm no longer your boss. But trust me I'm not going to let you go. Ever." My heart leaped and tears overflowed once again. Only this time they were from happiness. He loosens his grip and I turned around in his arms until my face was buried into his firm chest. I could hear his racing heartbeat and knew he was just as affected by my presence as I was to his. He meant what he had whispered in my ear this morning. He loved me. I closed my eyes and let tears slide silently down my face and onto his shirt. He took a deep breath and held me close to him then rested his cheek on my head. I had nothing to worry about. He was mine and I was his. Forever.

THE END!

I was thinking, which you know doesn't happen very often, but what if I made a sequel to this? I mean…how many people would truly like to see a sequel? I want to know…because I think I have an idea…but will the sequel be overly romantic? Just cute? Or a tragedy that leaves you with a warm but conflicting feeling inside? You're the reader, and therefore the Judge, the Jury and the Executioner. Review to tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Okie this is my lil bit…it's the last add on to this story I promise! I might fix up some mistakes but other than that no more! This is Lin pov on the last chapter…I hoped that turned out well. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilog.<strong>

I typed quicker than usual today. Nothing else could have given away my anxiousness. Naru was pacing. This wasn't good. Something must have happened yesterday with Mai. No matter how much I want to ask for the details I keep my mouth shut. I don't want to get sucked up into whatever drama he's thrown himself into this time. Naru started to pace faster and then let out a frustrated growl. He stumped over the main door and threw it open.

"I'll be back in a bit. I'm gonna go find that ditzy idiot." He called to me then slammed the door. I paused at his sudden outrage. What had Mai done yesterday to make him this worried? Oh well, I hope he finds her. I go back to typing, but this time at my usual pace.

I had nothing to worry about when it came to his safety. No one would dare approach Naru with that aura of murder that was surrounding him now. I stopped typing for a moment. Should I be worried about Mai's safety?

The front door opened interrupting my thoughts and I glance at the closed door of my office. Is Naru back already? I could hear the sound of things clanking about and water running. Mai? I shook my head. Whatever was going on I'm sure I don't want any part of it. I glanced at my computer screen again and began the type swiftly. I needed to get this report done and sent to Professor Davis before tomorrow. My door slammed open and Mai ran in, in a complete panic.

"Lin!" she yelled my name and rushed up to me. This took me by complete surprise and I had no choice but the wait patiently for her to explain. She began waving her arms up and down like a mentally ill bird. I just stared. "Where's Naru? Is he sick! Injured? I need to talk to him right now! It's really important! Do you know where he is!" she yelled and I almost wanted to stand up and calm the girl but decided against it.

"He went looking for you." I wasn't sure if I could keep my face straight. This whole morning had been too funny. The pair of obvious lovers seemed to keep missing each other. I decided to play with her a bit. "You do know you're almost-," I looked at my watch elongating her answer. "-Two hours late?" I cocked an eyebrow slightly. Her jaw dropped. She ran from my office heading toward the front door and out of my line of sight. _Whack_!

Did Mai just hit herself with the front door? I sighed and stood up from my computer chair. Naru walked in with a look of surprise then quickly glanced at me for an answer to the girl lying on the floor in a daze. He walked in and let the door shut on its own behind him, then bent down to see if Mai was alright. She opened her eyes slowly.

"You're an idiot, did you know that," Naru asked arrogantly. She glared at him as he offered her a hand and she took it. Once she was on her feet he began to drag her to his office. His office door shut with a soft click, and I took that as my queue to leave. They would want their conversation to be privet and these paper thin walls wouldn't allow that. I quickly saved my report and grabbed my jacket. As I left the building I flipped the 'open' sign to 'closed'. I hope they can fix whatever was broken. I walked down the stairs smiling slightly to myself. They're both idiots.

"Lin?" a familiar female voice made me look to my left. Takigawa and Ayako stood before me with questioning glances. "You guys closing up early? Where are Mai and Naru?" the miko questioned with an almost worried tone in her voice. I decided to lie.

"I was the only one that came in today. I don't know where those two are." They took the lie like it was candy. The couple turned and began to leave when Takigawa twisted around,

"Hey do you wanna go caught a bite with us?" the offer was strange but not unwelcomed. I glanced back at the office building hoping that things going on inside would turn out well in the end.

"Why not," I said surprising myself. Things were going to change for the SPR group; I could feel it in the depths of my being.

* * *

><p>Okie, well this could either be the transition to the sequel or the freakin' end! I haven't made up my mind yet. Please review this chap even though it's so short.<p> 


End file.
